Trunked communication systems are known to comprise a plurality of communication units, a limited number of communication resources that are transceived via a predetermined number of repeaters, or base stations, and a communication resource allocator that allocates the limited number of communication resources among the plurality of communication units. The communication units may be portable radios and/or mobile radios. The communication resources may comprise a TDM (time-division multiplexed) bus, a carrier frequency, a pair of carrier frequencies, or any RF (radio frequency) transmission means.
Generally, trunked two-way communication systems provide mobile and portable communication units with wireless services similar to many wired communication networks. Such examples include full-duplex telephone voice communication, two-way mobile-to-mobile group dispatch communication, and two-way mobile-to-dispatcher group dispatch communication. A typical trunked communication system site, where each different site has a different physical location, is composed of a member of full-duplex repeaters, each coupled to a variety of devices to support interconnection to the public telephone network, mobile-to-mobile calling, and to one or more dispatcher console positions. These devices typically provide a centralized control for the repeaters. For example, a single central controller provides radio channel signalling encode and decode functions, authorization functions, resource determination functions, and communication activity logging. A single telephone interconnect switch typically provides the repeaters with an interface to one or more telephone lines to support telephone interconnect communication. In systems employing a single device that is shared among the repeaters, a failure of the single device may render one or more of the desired services or functions inoperable, thus impairing communications in the system. Placing redundant devices within the system is expensive and an inefficient use of space and resources.
Because breaks in communications must be avoided, a method of providing centralized control of repeaters without wasteful redundancy is desired.